Conventionally, for a data processing device such as a portable data processing terminal including a slate terminal, a tablet terminal, an electronic book terminal, a medical terminal, an electronic medical chart, or the like, a wearable data processing terminal including a bracelet-type, a wristwatch-type, a glasses-type, or the like, an electronic POP (point of purchase advertising), an ESL (electronic shelf label), an electronic poster and a digital signage, an electronic newspaper, a sheet-shape display, a compact server, a sensor node, or the like, improvement of power efficiency is an important technical issue. Especially, for a data processing device with an energy harvesting technology such as a solar cell, suppression of unnecessary power consumption is critically important technical issue.
For a display device of such data processing device, for instance, a display with low-power consumption such as a non-volatile electronic paper which consumes electric power during updating display can be used. When using such display device, in a waiting period such as a term during a user browses the display, a displayed content does not change, or the like, it is possible to suppress the power consumption.
However, an electronic paper has some technical issues. One of them is that an update time is long as compared to a LCD (liquid crystal display), or the like. The other one is that update process may induce phenomenon so called as flashing.